Yanchi's Dating Game
by kpxfiles
Summary: I hope you enjoy my fan fic. Read and review.
1. Raccoon Eyes

Authors note: Each chapter isn't going to be long because that would make it boring. Please read and review my fan fiction. Yanchi is my own character all the other characters are property of Disney. Christine is my friend I call her raccoon eyes.  
  
  
  
Welcome to the dating game here is your host Yanchi.  
  
Yanchi: Thank you so much. (Waves at the crowd) For today's game we have a lovely young women from Manhattan, New York. She works at a sewing factory, whoa, and loves candle lit dinners. Everybody please welcome Christine to the show.  
  
Christine: Thank you Yanchi (shakes hands with Yanchi), but please call me raccoon eyes.  
  
Yanchi: okay… so it says here you work at a sewing factory.  
  
Christine: Yes (smiles at the camera) Hi mom.  
  
Yanchi: So tell me about it. (Tries to look interested)  
  
Christine: Well I've been working there for 4 years know and sometimes get my finger caught under the needle.  
  
Yanchi: ouch, don't you just hate it when that happens (that has never happened to her, but hey it might someday)  
  
Christine: yeah it really hurts. (It really does)  
  
Yanchi: I would think. It also says here you like candle lit dinners.  
  
Christine: Well I never ate dinner under candle come to think of it I never actually ate a real meal. I just wrote it down cause my friends thought it sounded good.  
  
Yanchi: okay………well lets begin the game shall we.  
  
Christine heads for her seat  
  
Christine: If you could take me anywhere where would it be bachelor #1?  
  
Bachelor #1: Santa Fe  
  
Christine: Okay … why  
  
Bachelor #1: I saw this picture on a magazine of a cowboy riding on a horse  
  
Christine: How about you bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd take yah back to my place in Brooklyn and show you a real good time  
  
Christine: (blushes) Sounds nice, Bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #3: Well I'd first ask you where you wanted to go, if you couldn't decide I take you to a movie then dinner  
  
Christine: If a guy bothered me at work what would you do Bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: Soak em  
  
Christine: Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: Soak em for you, and then take his money for Santa Fe  
  
Christine: okay, Bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #3: Well I don't like violence so I'd probably ask why he was bothering you and try to work things out from there.  
  
Yanchi: Well those are the choices, what'll be Bachelor #1, 2, or 3  
  
Crowd: Two…threee…………one………two………choose two  
  
Christine: hmmmmmmmmm defiantly Bachelor #2  
  
Yanchi: Bachelor #2 come on over  
  
What'll know its Spot the leader of Brooklyn?  
  
Spot: what I thought you where a hot chick, Where's my agent I'm gonna soak him that lowsey crook I thought he said this show had hot chicks  
  
Christine: huh what I'm pretty and hot  
  
Spot: Not on my standards, You aen't got a figure  
  
Christine: (starts crying)  
  
Bachelor #3 comes out and beholds its David  
  
David: Don't cry, spots just a jerk, I think your beautiful  
  
Christine: (continues to cry)  
  
Yanchi: Well that wraps it up for today see you next time. I need to get a new day job. 


	2. The Nightmare show

Authors note: I don't own the Newsies although I do wish I owned spot. Europa is my friend at school. Please read and review thank you.  
  
  
  
Welcome to the dating game here's your host Yanchi.  
  
Yanchi runs out and waves at the crowd  
  
Yanchi: Thank you, Today's show we have a young women from Manhattan, New York. She works or is a butcher and owns her own butcher shop. She loves cooking, figures, and enjoys horror movies. All right please welcome Europa to the show.  
  
Europa walks out wearing a German army jacket over a bowling shirt with dickies and converse shoes on.  
  
Europa: Thank you Yanchi is it.  
  
Yanchi: Yeah (gives a weird look), ummm so Europa it says here you're a butcher.  
  
Europa: That's right.  
  
Yanchi: so can you tell us something about being a butcher?  
  
Europa: sure  
  
Yanchi:……………………okay  
  
Europa: oh now  
  
Yanchi: Yes now. (Getting a little annoyed)  
  
Europa: Well let's see, I basically butcher or cut up meat and sell it.  
  
Yanchi: how interesting (She really doesn't think it's interesting at all)  
  
Europa: Yeah it is, I recommend everybody to become a butcher.  
  
Yanchi: Wouldn't that be nice, okay anyway it also says here you like cooking and watching horror movies, is that right.  
  
Europa: Dam straight, cooking is something I love to do. The only thing I love more than cooking is probably eating my own cooking.  
  
Yanchi and audience laugh.  
  
Europa: No seriously.  
  
Yanchi: so you like watching scary movies.  
  
Europa: Yeah especially when theirs a lot of blood and stuff.  
  
Yanchi: (gives a weird look) Yeah well okay I think we should start the game.  
  
Europa slowly walks to her seat. (She does it just to annoy Yanchi)  
  
Europa: okay (reads the questions to herself)  
  
Yanchi: ummmmmm okay  
  
Europa: oh, you want me to read it out loud, gotcha. If I where a meat what type of meat would I be? Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: That's a weird question to ask.  
  
Europa: Why's it weird.  
  
Bachelor #1: oh no I'm just saying that it sort of is, don't take it personally.  
  
Europa: Too late for that isn't it. I think my fist wants to meet your face after the show.  
  
Bachelor #1: What, stop taking it personally,  
  
Europa: Bachelor #2 same question?  
  
Bachelor #2:…………………………. (Silence)  
  
Europa: Hello, Bachelor #2 answers the question.  
  
Bachelor #2: (silence)  
  
Europa: okay Bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #3: Hiya doll face, I'd say you're a nice juicy piece of steak  
  
Europa: What's that supposed to mean are you calling me fat, cause I'm not fat okay  
  
Bachelor #3: what, you asked what type of meat you where and I told you  
  
Europa: That was a trick question. Strike one for you  
  
Bachelor #3: What, forget it  
  
Europa: Next Question If I needed help at my butcher shop would you help me? Bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: (silence)  
  
Bachelor #1: Hey you skipped me.  
  
Europa: I wonder why. Bachelor # 3  
  
Bachelor #3: You know I would help you with anything, like taking your bra off or helping me take my shirt off.  
  
Europa: (lifts one eyebrow) Excuse me  
  
Bachelor #3: That's right baby you can have this package for only five easy payments of Kisses.  
  
Europa: I don't think so.  
  
Bachelor #3: I know you want me, every women wants me. I'm gods gift to women.  
  
Europa: okay………… You know what Yanchi I already decided who I'm going to pick  
  
Yanchi: Oh I wonder who. (Tries to look shocked)  
  
Europa: Defiantly Bachelor #2,  
  
Crowd: What!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bachelor #3: What!!!!!!  
  
Yanchi: (really looks shocked)  
  
Europa: That's right  
  
Yanchi: okay Bachelor #2 come on over  
  
Oh behold it's its Bumlets, That's right people.  
  
Yanchi: May I ask why Bumlets  
  
Europa: He's so sweet and kind.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Bachelor #3 who is spot stomps over to Europa  
  
Spot: I'm gods gift to women look at me I'm gorgeous  
  
Europa: (Looks at him, then turns to Bumlets) Like I was saying he's sweet and kind and cute.  
  
Bumlets: (silence)  
  
Spot: I'm gods gift I tell yah, nobody says no to spot colons. Nobody  
  
Europa: where's that Bachelor #1, I have something for him  
  
Bachelor #1 comes out and who is none other than blink.  
  
Europa: come here Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: What, oh no.  
  
Europa: My fist needs a little talk with your face  
  
Blink starts running around the set chased by Europa  
  
Bumlets: (silence)  
  
Spot: I'm gods gift I tell you, gods gift  
  
Yanchi: Well that's it for this episode of Yanchi's dating game please join me next time hopefully with normal people. That's it where's my agent. 


	3. The girl from hell

Authors note: In the last chapter I accidentally put Mush instead of Bumlets. Sorry about that. I don't own the Newsies only Yanchi, which is a made up character. Grace is this girl that I really dislike.  
  
  
  
Welcome to the dating game here's your host Yanchi.  
  
Yanchi: Thank you, thank you. Looks like a full house tonight. (Looks out at the crowd).  
  
Well tonight's guest comes from the upper side of town. She enjoys shopping and studying for school. Give a warm welcome for Grace.  
  
Grace: Thank you Yanchi (shakes hands with Yanchi)  
  
Yanchi: Do you have a job because it isn't mentioned on my card?  
  
Grace: Who needs a job when your fathers the mayor of New York. (Laughs)  
  
Yanchi: So you're the mayor's daughter  
  
Grace: What do you think?  
  
Yanchi: So how's it like being the mayor's daughter.  
  
Grace: Well it's not an easy job like everybody thinks it is.  
  
Yanchi: Really can you tell us what you do in an average day?  
  
Grace: Well I wake up and get ready for school, then I get a ride in my limo to school, I talk to my friends and attended my classes, then I come home in my limo, do my homework, go down for dinner, talk to my friends on the phone, study for any test that I have, then I go to sleep. So see I have a lot of work to do. Oh yeah did I mention that I do television appearances.  
  
Yanchi: ………okay, it also says here that you enjoy shopping.  
  
Grace: Shopping is my life. I at least need to spend a thousand or more each month or my daddy gets mad.  
  
Yanchi: Shouldn't that money be going to homeless kids on street or to orphanages?  
  
Grace: Why would the money go there? When it can be used for me.  
  
Yanchi: Isn't that a selfish thing to say. Don't you care about the homeless kids?  
  
Grace: (rolls her eyes) If they worked as hard as me then they wouldn't be on the streets in the first place.  
  
Crowd: booooooooooooo  
  
Grace: what it's true. Don't be a hater.  
  
Yanchi: well that's enough about you lets start the game shall we.  
  
Grace heads to her seat  
  
Grace: Where would you take me on our first date? Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: To a casino.  
  
Grace: Why would you take me to a casino? (Cold tone)  
  
Bachelor #1: casinos are fun. Hey if you don't like the casino then we can go to the racetrack, huh baby.  
  
Grace: First off it's Grace and no we will not go to a casino or a racetrack.  
  
Bachelor #1: fine (mumbles something that sounded like bitch)  
  
Grace: Bachelor #2?  
  
Bachelor #2: Hey sweet face, I'd take yah back to my place with me bother and hang out.  
  
Grace: First off it's with my brother and why would I want to go hang out with your brother?  
  
Bachelor #2: I don't know, it was just…  
  
Grace: just what, huh  
  
Bachelor #2: Nothing  
  
Grace: That's what I thought. Bachelor #3.  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd take you to a nice restraunt then a walk on the Manhattan bridge. I'd give you my jacket and a kiss goodnight.  
  
Grace: oh how sweet, you other two Bachelors could learn a thing or two from Bachelor #3.  
  
(Bachelor #3 grins)  
  
Grace: How would you make my father like you? Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd play cards with him, if I win your mine if he wins I get lost.  
  
Grace: What are you some kind of gamble-holic.  
  
Bachelor #1: Hey, I like to call it entertainment  
  
Grace: Whatever, Bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd give him to the count of three to let me date you or else he'll get one in the eye.  
  
Grace: What do you mean one to the eye?  
  
Bachelor #2: You know a punch in the face  
  
Grace: I don't think so, Bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd show him that I wasn't a good guy by joining your family for dinner so they would get to know me.  
  
Grace: (blushes)  
  
Yanchi: Well who is it going to be Bachelor #1, 2, or 3?  
  
Crowd: I feel sorry for the sucker who dates her  
  
Grace: Who else, but three.  
  
Yanchi: come on over Bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #3 comes over and guess who it is les, yes les  
  
Grace: (mouth drops) What, I'm not dating a little boy  
  
Les: Hey I'm not little; I'm 15 years old  
  
Grace: Your short and you look like a baby  
  
Les: I'm not a baby  
  
Bachelor #1, and 2 come over. Bachelor #1 is no other than racetrack. Bachelor #3 is Oscar one of the Delancy brothers  
  
Racetrack: Should have picked me sweetie, but I wouldn't have dated you.  
  
Grace: why not  
  
Racetrack: Well first off you're a bitch, second of all you talked bad about casinos and racetracks  
  
Grace: am not  
  
Oscar: Racetracks right for once you are a bitch  
  
Crowd: Bitch, Bitch, Bitch  
  
Grace: noooooooo (starts crying)  
  
Yanchi: well that's if for Yanchi's dating game. Please join me next time. Somebody get the crybaby out of here. 


	4. Dancing Mandi

Authors note: I'm going to use some newsies twice because they make the story flow better. Mandi is my friend from school. Christine, Europa, Mandi, and anybody else that I use don't take this story personally. If I make you bitchy it doesn't mean you are bitchy in real life. I'm just trying to make a joke okay so don't freak out at me. The only person that I am offending is Grace. PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
  
  
Welcome to the dating game here's your host Yanchi.  
  
Yanchi: Hello and welcome to another exciting game. Today's guest comes all the way from Torrance, California. She is a professional dancer she has appeared in many movies and television series. She enjoys dancing and hopes she can teach others to dance. Awww please give a warm welcome for Mandi.  
  
Mandi dances on stage.  
  
Mandi: Thank you Yanchi  
  
Yanchi: I have to ask what movies have you been in?  
  
Mandi: hmmmmm, let me think Gone with the Wind 2, Newsies 2, Save the last dance 2, Breakdown my Palace, and I appeared on Boston Public  
  
Yanchi: You don't have to name them all  
  
Mandi: Actually that's all I've done  
  
Yanchi: Oh, well it also says here that you teach young kids to dance  
  
Mandi: ummm actually no, it says I hope to teach others to dance  
  
Yanchi: okay  
  
Mandi: Yeah  
  
Yanchi: So what do you actually do?  
  
Mandi: I actually dance  
  
Yanchi: I think we know that, but do you go to school or have a job  
  
Mandi: Yeah I use to go to school, but I figured why should I go it's pointless (laughs)just kidding, got yeah their  
  
Yanchi: Yeah you got me (pretends to smile)  
  
Mandi: yeah I go to school, I'm currently attending Yale University  
  
Yanchi: oooooo Yale  
  
Mandi: Yeah, I got a full scholarship  
  
Yanchi: Scholarship oooooo impressive  
  
Crowd: oooooooooo  
  
Mandi: Yeah  
  
Yanchi: Well let's start the game  
  
Mandi walks to her seat  
  
Mandi: Okay Bachelors the first question is Have you seen any of the movies I mentioned earlier? Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1:huh, what, Sorry what I wasn't paying attention  
  
Mandi: It would be a good idea if you start paying attention, okay Have you seen any of the movies I mentioned earlier  
  
Bachelor #1: ummmm yeah of course (has no clue what movies she mentioned, remember he wasn't paying attention)  
  
Mandi: oh really, name one  
  
Bachelor #1: ummmmm Newsies 2  
  
Mandi: Okay so you where paying attention earlier  
  
Bachelor #1: phew, close one  
  
Mandi: Bachelor #2 same question  
  
Bachelor #2: What's a movie?  
  
Yanchi: You may know it as a flicker  
  
Bachelor #2: Oh that why didn't you say so, I've never seen a flicker before so I haven't seen any of them  
  
Mandi: How come (sounds angry)  
  
Bachelor #2: I'm a newspaper boy miss, I don't get paid much  
  
Mandi: Get a better job then, Bachelor #3 what's your answer  
  
Bachelor #3: I snuck into a flicker once so yeah I saw one of them  
  
Mandi: ……… okay  
  
(silence)  
  
Yanchi: ummm are you going to ask another guestion  
  
Mandi: No  
  
Yanchi: Well are you going to pick a bachelor  
  
Mandi: No  
  
Yanchi: Then what are you going to do  
  
Mandi: Dance (starts dancing)  
  
Crowd: oooooooo aaawwwwwww  
  
Yanchi: Somebody get her off the stage  
  
Mandi starts dancing away from the security people  
  
Crowd: hahahahahahahaha  
  
Yanchi: Well that's it for this episode of Yanchi's dating game. I need a drink, can somebody get me a martini  
  
Three bachelors come over and guess who they are. Bachelor #1: Maurice, Bachelor #2: Boots, Bachelor #3: Mush  
  
Mush, Maurice, and boots: Hey we got jipped we don't have any dates.  
  
Yanchi: I think some my assistants need dates  
  
Mush: So yanchi You got a boy friend  
  
Yanchi: uhhhhh no, and I'd like to keep it that way  
  
Mush: Are you sure (starts taking his shirt off)  
  
Yanchi: (Stares at his nice body for a while then snaps out of it) Sec… sec… security  
  
Security hauls him off  
  
Mush: I'll call you  
  
Yanchi: (blushes) 


	5. The end of the game

Authors note: Please review. I think we all know that spot and jack are hot. I think this will probably be my last guest. I'm going to make another fan fic this one is getting boring and I don't really have that many more characters. Thanks for all you people who have read my work.  
  
  
  
Welcome to the dating game show here's your host Yanchi.  
  
Yanchi: Thank you Wow it looks like a full house tonight. (looks at the crowd). Well todays show will be the last show of the dating game. They are canceling the show because the ratings are down. Can you believe that.  
  
Crowd: awwwwwww, booooo, We love you Yanchi  
  
Yanchi: thanks for your support, but don't worry about me there are many gigs in this time that I can get. If you're a producer or director please call my agent. Well anyway for todays game we have a lovely women from Chicago, Illinios. She plays the trimpute at the university of Chicago. Her hobbies are hanging out with friends. Lets give a warm welcome for Allison.  
  
Allison walks out carrying something that looks really similar to a gun. She grabs yanchi and points the gun at Yanchi's head  
  
Allison: Don't come any closer or Yanchi gets it  
  
Crowd: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Yanchi: I think she means it don't come closer  
  
Security: Please put the gun down before somebody gets hurt. (slowly moves toward Allison)  
  
Allison: I said back or Yanchi gets it  
  
Yanchi: Where's my agent, I want to talk to my agent  
  
Allison: Yanchi shut up  
  
Agent on the phone: Yanchi are you alright your assistant told me what is happening.  
  
Yanchi: No Bob I'm not alright. I have a gun pointed at my head.  
  
Bob: Don't need to be sarcastic okay Yanchi. What do you want me to do. (sounds scared) I'm coming to the studio right know, okay  
  
Yanchi: No don't hang up  
  
Bob hangs up on Yanchi and is coming to the studio  
  
Security: What do you want miss?  
  
Allison: The names Allison, oh crap I shouldn't have told them my name. I want a million dollars.  
  
Security: Sorry we can't do that  
  
Yanchi: Just give her the goddam money, your going to catch her anyway  
  
Allison: How do you know that  
  
Yanchi: Don't you what cop shows, the bad guys always get caught  
  
Allison: Well this is going to turn out different I'm not going to get caught  
  
Yanchi: Sure whatever  
  
Bob comes in  
  
Bob: Yanchi stay calm the cops are coming  
  
Yanchi: Good at least you know how to do that  
  
Bob: What's that supposed to mean  
  
Yanchi: You are the worst agent ever, when I get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is fire you then I'll make sure you never work in this town again.  
  
Bob: Yanchi come on. I can make you big  
  
Yanchi: I don't think so  
  
Allison: Will you two shut up I'm trying to do a stick up here  
  
Cops come  
  
Cops: Put the gun down or we will have to use force  
  
Yanchi: I don't think so, not when I'm standing right here with a gun to my head  
  
Bob: I think she should just shoot you Yanchi  
  
Yanchi: What, oh nice  
  
Allison: Everybody stand back or I'll shoot  
  
Security runs up and grabs the gun  
  
Security: Hey this isn't even loaded  
  
Allison: uh….. (runs)  
  
Cops run after her  
  
Security: Are you alright miss  
  
Yanchi: (hugs the security guard) Thanks  
  
Security: sure it was my job  
  
Yanchi: I'm alright  
  
Cops catch Allison  
  
Cops: your going to a wonderful place called jail  
  
Allison: Nooooo you can't take me their  
  
Cops hall her away, not before Yanchi could thank them  
  
Yanchi: I'd like to thank all the people who helped out especially the cops and this brave security guard  
  
Bob: Hey how about me  
  
Yanchi: (glares at him) Anyway thank you all  
  
Three bachelors come on stage.  
  
Bachelor #1: What the hell happened here  
  
Bachelor #2: sorry where late  
  
Bachelor #3: Yeah sorry  
  
Yanchi: Who are you  
  
Bachelor #1: oh I'm crutchy  
  
Bachelor #2: specs  
  
Bachelor #3: boots  
  
Yanchi: (looks confused)  
  
Specs: Where the bachelors  
  
Yanchi: oh, you come know what where you guys doing  
  
Boots: we where eating lunch and we sort of lost track of time  
  
Crutchy: What happened here  
  
Yanchi: oh nothing, you'll probably se it on tommorows paper (looking at the herd of photographers and reporters, most of them talking to the security and cops)  
  
Reporter: Yanchi where you scared  
  
Yanchi: What do you think  
  
Reporter #2: We heard you fired your agent  
  
Yanchi: That's right  
  
Reporter #2: Why  
  
Yanchi: He can't do his job  
  
Yanchi starts moving backstage, security comes and escorts her backstage, three bachelor come  
  
Crutchy: something big must of happened  
  
Specs: Yeah  
  
Yanchi: Thank god this nightmare is over, I need a drink  
  
Yanchi goes to her car and drives home, She parks her car and walks into her house to find that she had 50 messages  
  
Message #1: Hey Yanchi this is Mush remember me from yesterday yeah I was wondering if (beep)  
  
Message #2: You wanted to go out, my numbers (beep)  
  
Message #3: 546-9867, love yah  
  
Message #4: well it's 1:25 and you still haven't called did you get my message. My numbers (beep)  
  
Message #5: 546-9867  
  
Yanchi: What the hell  
  
Message #6: Yanchi its your mother, are you still coming to thanksgiving dinner remember to bring the turkey.  
  
Message #7: It's mother again, are you okay I just watched the news and it said that you where in trouble. Call me  
  
Message #8: Well it's 1:30 and you still haven't called me.  
  
Skips through the ones with Mushes voice on it  
  
Message # 20: Yanchi I know your upset so I want you to think about this clearly if you fire me you'll be nothing  
  
Message #21: nothinngggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg (beep)  
  
Message #22: nothingggg you hear that nothing(beep)  
  
Message #23: ggggggg  
  
Yanchi: note to self get a restraining order for mush and bob.  
  
Yanchi skips all of bobs message that say nothing  
  
Message #40: well it's 5:00 and I'm still waiting by the phone. Call me  
  
Message #41: mother again did I tell you to bring the turkey I really ment you should bring the salad  
  
Message #42: Scratch that you should bring the turkey  
  
Message #43: No bring the salad  
  
Message #44: Hmmm bring the turkey and the salad  
  
Message #45: oh yeah I forgot to mention that your ex-husband is going to be their  
  
Yanchi: what, why that little weasel  
  
Message #46: He married you cousin Pooga  
  
Message # 47: Well it's 6:00 and you still haven't called me. I'll be waiting  
  
Message #48: Yanchi when I get out of jail I'm going to hunt you down and kill you  
  
Yanchi: Isn't that nice  
  
Message #49: Mother again I should warn you that your ex-boyfriend is also going to be their he married your younger sister  
  
Yanchi: why that little bitch  
  
Message #50: Well 6:05 and you still haven't called. I'm still waiting  
  
Yanchi looks at the clock it's 6:15  
  
Yanchi: To many creepy people in this world  
  
Phone starts ringing  
  
Yanchi: Hello  
  
?: hi, yanchi  
  
Yanchi: Who's this  
  
?: oh it's Mush  
  
Yanchi: How did you get this number  
  
Mush: from someboy, but that's not important  
  
Yanchi hangs up and pulls the cords out of the phone and heads for her bed.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Freaky huh, well that's the end of the dating game 


	6. Not the end of the game

Authors note: Yes I'm still going to do Yanchi's dating game. Me and my friend are having a little compotition. Whoever gets the most reviews wins so please review my story. I promise I'll make the story's funnier than ever.  
  
  
  
Couple of months later  
  
Phone starts ringing "ring ring ring"  
  
Yanchi: I'm coming, I'm coming (picks up the phone) "hello"  
  
Agent: Yanchi baby, how you been.  
  
Yanchi: What do you want Charlie (Yanchi's new agent)  
  
Charlie: Hey is that anyway to treat your buddy  
  
Yanchi: I'm hanging up  
  
Charlie: okay, okay I'll cut to the chase, Fox wants you to do Yanchi's Dating show  
  
Yanchi: What  
  
Charlie: What do you think  
  
Yanchi: I think no  
  
Charlie: Come on Yanchi, this is going to be better than ever  
  
Yanchi: Hello, I almost got killed  
  
Charlie: But you didn't, come on what do you say, huh, Their going to double your pay  
  
Yanchi: double huh, no  
  
Charlie: come on what do you want, you haven't had a real gig in months  
  
Yanchi: True, but I make enough to survive  
  
Charlie: don't you want to see your name in lights, you'll be big I tell yah  
  
Yanchi: I'll tell yah what if they triple it I'll do it  
  
Charlie: I don't think they'll want to do that, you know how cheap fox is  
  
Yanchi: Triple or nothing  
  
Charlie: I guess I can persuade them  
  
Yanchi: That's what I pay you to do (hangs up)  
  
Charlie: Hello……….Hello, Actors can't live with them but can't live without them  
  
Yanchi: Agents can't live with them or without them  
  
Couple of hours later  
  
Phone rings  
  
Mush: (picks up the phone) Hello  
  
Charlie: Your not Yanchi  
  
Mush: I know  
  
Charlie: Where's Yanchi  
  
Mush: not home  
  
Charlie: Who are you  
  
Mush: her boyfriend  
  
Charlie: She doesn't have a boyfriend  
  
Mush: uh I got to go (hangs up)  
  
Charlie calls Yanchi's cell phone  
  
Yanchi: Yanchi here  
  
Charlie: Yanchi baby, I called your house but your boyfriend hung up on me  
  
Yanchi: what are you talking about  
  
Charlie: You tell me  
  
Yanchi: I don't have a boyfriend  
  
Charlie: Well if that isn't your boyfriend then who was that on the phone  
  
Yanchi turns her car around towards home  
  
Yanchi: Charlie I'll call you back  
  
Charlie: Yanchi don't hang up, just call the cops  
  
Yanchi hangs up  
  
Charlie: Dam (gets in his car and drives to Yanchi's house)  
  
Yanchi: Who the hell could be at my house  
  
Pulls up in the drive way and opens her door to find Mush  
  
Yanchi: Who the hell are you  
  
Mush: don't you recognize me  
  
Yanchi: Mush, what the hell are you doing in my house  
  
Mush: Your maid let me in, I guess she couldn't resist my hot muscular body  
  
Yanchi: She did what  
  
Mush: I've been waiting for hours, I was wondering when you where going to come home  
  
Yanchi: Get out of my house  
  
Charlie ruches in  
  
Charlie: (breathing hard) Is that…………. Your………….. boyfriend  
  
Mush: Hi yeah I'm her boyfriend  
  
Yanchi: (looks at Mush) I am not your girlfriend, Charlie call the cops  
  
Charlie: What's the number  
  
Yanchi: (glares at Charlie) 911  
  
Charlie: right (dials 911)  
  
Mush: come on Yanchi, I know you want me, why haven't you called  
  
Yanchi: If I where you I would start running  
  
Mush: come on baby  
  
Cops come  
  
Cops: what's the problem, you again  
  
Same cops that helped arrest Allison in the last chapter  
  
Yanchi; huh, what  
  
Cops: We helped you when you where held hostage by that looney guest  
  
Yanchi: oh right, anyway officer..  
  
Cops: just call me bob and this is my partner Red  
  
Red: how you do mam  
  
Yanchi: okay can we please stick to the situation, this man broke into my house  
  
The cops look at Charlie  
  
Charlie: what  
  
Yanchi: no not him, him (points at Mush), arrest him  
  
Mush: I wasn't doing anything wrong I just wanted Yanchi to like me  
  
Bob: nice story, but breaking in entering is against the law, Red read him his rights  
  
Red reads him his rights (come on people how do I know what the rights are)  
  
Bob: don't worry mam this criminal will be locked far away from you (takes Mush away in cuffs)  
  
Yanchi: Thank god  
  
Charlie: Anyway Yanchi fox says they'll do it, they'll give you triple the amount, just sign here (hands Yanchi a staclk of papers)  
  
Yanchi: This is not the right time Charlie  
  
Charlie: okay then I'll call you (walks out of the house)  
  
  
  
Several days later  
  
Charlie: sign here and here and here  
  
Yanchi signs the contract to do Yanchi's dating game on fox  
  
Yanchi: I can't believe I'm doing this, remind me again why I'm doing this  
  
Charlie: For the money  
  
Yanchi: right  
  
  
  
Authors note: I'm not going to write for a little bit so that my friend can catch up on her fan fic. Please check up in a little bit and review my story. 


	7. Fight, Fight

Authors Note: please, please, please review my story. If you want to be in my fan fiction please leave your newsie name or real name (if you like), personality, city and state, and three newsies that you would like to be paired with on a review. Or please aim me at PunkRokerNoPoppr; I'm almost always on.  
  
  
  
Welcome to the new and improved Yanchi's Dating Game here's your host Yanchi  
  
Crowd cheers  
  
Yanchi: Thank you, thank you I'm glad to be back in business.  
  
Crowd: we love you Yanchi  
  
Yanchi: I love you too. Today's guest comes from right here in Los Angeles. She works as a choreographer for the movie industry please welcome Gabi to the show.  
  
Gabi walks out  
  
Yanchi: Haven't you been on this show before  
  
Gabi: (looks at her weird) no  
  
Yanchi: I swear I've seen you before, oh well it says here that you work as a choreographer  
  
Gabi: that's correct  
  
Yanchi: how's it working for the stars?  
  
Gabi: well I can tell you that it aren't a easy job  
  
Crowd: laughs  
  
Yanchi: Yes I suppose it wouldn't  
  
Gabi: Yeah I usually get stars that whine a lot and are hard to work with  
  
Yanchi: can you tell us names?  
  
Gabi: sorry I'm under a contract and am not liable to say  
  
Crowd: awwwwwwwww, boooooo  
  
Yanchi: Well let's get this show on the road shall we; here are your cards (hands Gabi a set of cards)  
  
Gabi: (takes them and goes to her seat) Alright Bachelors If I where sick from the flu and had to stay home, what would you do Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd hop over to your place with a teddy bear and a get well card, that is if I can carry it  
  
Gabi: (doesn't really get the joke, but thinks it's sweet anyways) Awwwwww how sweet, Bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd walk over to your place carrying a dozen roses, teddy bear, a get well card and nice bowl of chicken soup. Made from the heart  
  
Yanchi: wow that would make anybody feel like a princess  
  
Gabi: I know, how sweet, Bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #3: well I'd get you 2 dozen roses, a humongous teddy bear, a get well card, a tub of chicken soup, and one of those black things that have flickers on them, so we can watch it together.  
  
Gabi: how sweet, awww Next question if I had to work late with an actor and had to cancel our date what would you do? Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd hop over with a basket full of your favorite foods. Then set up a candle lit dinner.  
  
Gabi: awwwwww how sweet and thoughtful, Bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: Why would be with an actor late  
  
Gabi: sometimes I get caught up in my work and stay after  
  
Bachelor #2: likely story, I'd run over there and slug the actor in the face for being with my girl  
  
Gabi: what why would you do that for  
  
Bachelor #2: nobody touches my girl but me  
  
Gabi: moving on bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #3: well I'd bring a basket full of your favorite food plus a dozen roses. Then we would sit by the window over looking the city and cuddle. Then I'd give you a sweet kiss.  
  
Gabi: (blushes) okay next question if an actor was giving me trouble what would you do  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd ask him to stop and ask why he was giving you trouble.  
  
Gabi: how sweet  
  
Bachelor #2: like I said nobody messes with my girl, I'd soak him  
  
Gabi: violence is not the answer  
  
Bachelor #2: how else are yah going to make them listen  
  
Gabi: maybe by talking  
  
Bachelor #2: okay whatever you say sweet heart  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd ask the actor to leave you alone and ask why he was causing you trouble, then I'd bring you a dozen roses to make you feel better  
  
Gabi: how nice  
  
Yanchi: have you reached a decision?  
  
Gabi: well their all great, but I'm going to have to say…  
  
Bachelor #3: smiles  
  
Gabi: #1  
  
Bachelor #3: what  
  
Gabi: sorry your answers where a little fakes basically you just took the other bachelors answers and just added on extra stuff.  
  
Yanchi: Bachelor #1 come on over  
  
Crutchy hops over  
  
Gabi: (looks a little shocked but smiles) hi  
  
Crutchy: (sits next to Gabi) hiya  
  
Yanchi: lets see our other bachelors  
  
Bachelor #2 comes over and it's racetrack  
  
Racetrack: tough luck you could have had this mighty warrior to protect you  
  
Gabi: (looks a little disappointed at her choice)  
  
Bachelor #3 comes over and it's boots  
  
Boots: fake I aen't no fake, I just get a little nervous that's all  
  
Gabi: yeah right  
  
Crutchy: Ready to go Gabi  
  
Gabi: uh I change my mind  
  
Yanchi: what  
  
Gabi: yeah I want racetrack  
  
Crutchy: its cause I'm a gimp right, that's it isn't it  
  
Gabi: (tries to look innocent) No  
  
Yanchi: umm I guess it's all right as long as racetracks okay with it  
  
Racetrack runs over to Gabi  
  
Racetrack: hiya sweet heart (grabs Gabi and kisses her)  
  
Crutchy: hey I'm not okay with it  
  
Racetrack: Crutchy sorry, but Gabi wants to go with me  
  
Gabi: I'm sorry I'm sure you'll meet a nice girl someday  
  
Crutchy: I thought I did but obviously I was wrong  
  
Racetrack: are you talking smack about my girl  
  
Crutchy: that's right, what are you going to do about it  
  
Racetrack: I'll show yah what I'll do (punches crutchy in the eye)  
  
Crutchy: is that all you got  
  
Racetrack: (knocks crutchy to the floor and starts beating him up) Take that you lousy rat  
  
Yanchi: Security  
  
Gabi: boys stop it, (looks at boots and decides to go with him)  
  
Boots: see yah fellows  
  
Both Crutchy and Racetrack see Gabi leave the stage with Boots  
  
Crutchy: why that lousy ……….  
  
Racetrack: bastard  
  
Security: break it up, break it up  
  
Yanchi: a little late don't you think?  
  
Security: no mam it's never to late to stop a fight  
  
Crutchy: sorry racetrack  
  
Racetrack: no I should be the one saying sorry, lets promise never to fight over a girl again  
  
Crutchy: yeah I promise  
  
Racetrack and Crutchy walk off the stage together  
  
Yanchi: okay well that's it for this weird episode of Yanchi's dating game. Charlie can I have a word with you.  
  
Charlie: oh shit 


	8. Stress(ed) out

Authors note: Stress this is for you. Don't take any of this stuff personally; I don't know you personally so none of this stuff is true. If it sounds offensive that's only because I'm trying to make it funny. It has nothing to do with you personally. That goes for everybody else I wrote about.  
  
Welcome to another exciting episode of Yanchi's Dating game here is your host Yanchi.  
  
Yanchi: Thank you, thank you. (Waves at the crowd) We have a really great show for you. Today's guest comes from Edison, New Jersey she works as a newsie… What, is this right (looks at the producers and directors, they shrug). Okay. And her pass times are gambling and pocketing. (Gives a funny look) Okay lets give it up for Stress.  
  
Stress comes on stage  
  
Stress: how yah doing (spit in her hands and extends it)  
  
Yanchi: (disgusted look on her face)  
  
Stress: what's the matter with you, aren't you going to shake my hand?  
  
Yanchi: I'll pass, so Stress (giggles)  
  
Stress: what's so funny  
  
Yanchi: Your name I've never met somebody with the name stress  
  
Stress: well know you have  
  
Yanchi: okay, well it says here that you're a newsie, could you tell me what a newsie is exactly?  
  
Stress: well a newsie is basically a paper boy or in my case papergirl  
  
Crowd: oooooooooo  
  
Yanchi: You make a living out of paper selling  
  
Stress: I wouldn't call it a living, but it pays the rent  
  
Yanchi: What rent, oh wait did I say that out loud  
  
Stress: (gives a mean look) yeah you did  
  
Yanchi: (looks embarrassed) well it also says here that you gamble and pocketing, okay we all know what gambling is but what is pocketing  
  
Stress: I pick pockets  
  
Yanchi: and this is a pass time for you  
  
Stress: yeah, you don't think I can pay the rent just by selling papers did yeah  
  
Yanchi: (suddenly notices a silver necklace around stresses neck) wow that's a pretty necklace  
  
Stress: Thank you my mother gave it to me before she died  
  
Crowd: awwwwwwwwww  
  
Yanchi:oh I'm so sorry  
  
Stress: you thought I stole it didn't you  
  
Yanchi: okay well I guess that's enough, lets get this game started  
  
Stress: scared to answer the question  
  
Yanchi: (ignores the question) here are your cards (hands her a set of cards)  
  
Stress heads to her seat  
  
Stress: okay bachelors you heard how important my necklace means to me what if I lost it what would you do, Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: well I'd help you look for your necklace; if we couldn't find it then I'd work real hard and buy you another one  
  
Stress: how sweet  
  
Bachelor #1: Thank you  
  
Stress: Bachelor #2 same question  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd soak the person who stole your necklace  
  
Stress: I said what if I lost it  
  
Bachelor #2: Well I'd soak a person anyway to get the stress out  
  
Bachelor #3: Did you hear that he said Stress and her name is Stress  
  
Crowd: laughs  
  
Yanchi: (that voice sounds familiar)  
  
Stress: (blushes) that isn't funny, Bachelor #3 same question (says it in a cold voice)  
  
Bachelor #3: Hey Yanchi baby  
  
Yanchi: Mush, I thought you where in jail  
  
Mush: Naw, they just sent me to the refuge for a couple of weeks that's all. Did you miss me?  
  
Yanchi: No  
  
Stress: ummmm, hello you're supposed to be likening me not the host  
  
Mush: don't tell me who I'm supposed to like, so Yanchi you and me after the show  
  
Yanchi: I don't think so, security get him off the stage  
  
Stress: can we please get back to me?  
  
Yanchi: sure  
  
Security comes and drags Mush away  
  
Mush: call me  
  
Stress: I only have two to pick from  
  
Yanchi: is that a problem  
  
Stress: I guess not  
  
Yanchi: since you lost one I'll put a nice cruise package for you and whoever you pick  
  
Director: we will  
  
Yanchi: (ignores the question) Lets continue  
  
Bachelor #2: could we instead go to Santa Fe  
  
Stress: I haven't even picked you and if I do no we are not going to Santa Fe  
  
Bachelor #2: I was just asking don't get all stressed out  
  
Mush: (runs back on stage) did you hear that he said stressed out and her name it Stress  
  
Crowd: laughs  
  
Stress: That's not funny,  
  
Yanchi: security  
  
Security runs onstage and drags him away  
  
Stress: okay, tell me why I should pick you Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: well I'm a sweet guy, I'll always listen to what you have to say, I'll try to shower you with gifts, and well if you pick me I'll be the luckiest guy alive.  
  
Stress: how sweet, Bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: I don't think you should pick bachelor #1, he's a lowsy person a control freak  
  
Stress: I asked why I should pick you moron……… you know what I've already made my decision  
  
Yanchi: well  
  
Stress: Bachelor #1  
  
Yanchi: come on over Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1 comes and is none other than David  
  
Stress: hiya Davey  
  
David: Stress  
  
Yanchi: what you know each other  
  
Stress: yup, we work together  
  
Yanchi: Is that so  
  
David: yeah, Stress I wanted to tell you how much I love you, ever since the day I first saw you I fell in love  
  
Stress: really  
  
David: yeah  
  
Yanchi: well I guess you two are off to the Bahamas  
  
Bachelor #2 comes out and it's Jack  
  
Jack: Stress  
  
Stress: (looks over at Jack) Jack  
  
Yanchi: You all know each other  
  
Stress: Jack use to be my boyfriend until he met Sarah, what does Sarah have that I don't  
  
Jack: good looks  
  
Stress: (slaps Jack)  
  
David: don't be talking about my girl Jack  
  
Jack: well it's true  
  
Stress: (slaps him again) David is a gentlemen you never did anything for me  
  
Jack: you never did anything for me, all I asked was a kiss and what did you give me a black eye, Sarah never does that to me  
  
Stress: then why are you on this show?  
  
Jack: ummmm (ignores the question)  
  
Stress: well  
  
Jack: well I better be going  
  
Yanchi: People this is a dating show not jerry Springer  
  
Stress, Jack, David: oh sorry about that  
  
Yanchi: well that's the end of Yanchi's Dating game  
  
Director: I never agreed on a cruise package, this is coming out of your salary  
  
Yanchi: oh shut up you cheap scape 


	9. Scientific research

Authors Note: Cecily this for you. Lol. Please review and read. In that order. Lol. I don't own the newsies or ever will. I wish I owned Spot. Juliet and jean are my sisters  
  
Welcome to Yanchi's Dating game here is your host Yanchi.  
  
Yanchi: Thank you, Thank you we have a great show for you. Today's guest comes from England she works as a medical scientist. Whoa. She lovers knowing that someday she'll find a cure for cancer and other deadly diseases. Please give a warm welcome for Cecily.  
  
Cecily walks out and waves to the crowd  
  
Cecily: Hello Yanchi  
  
Yanchi: Hi, wow so you're a medical scientist  
  
Cecily: that's right  
  
Yanchi: So do you think humans will soon find the cure for everything  
  
Cecily: at this rate………. No, but science becomes more advanced each day  
  
Yanchi: that's good to hear  
  
Cecily: yeah it is, but then again a lot of new diseases are found each day  
  
Yanchi: uhhhhhh okay  
  
Cecily: then again we will probably find a cure for those diseases  
  
Yanchi: alright  
  
Cecily: then again we might not  
  
Yanchi: I think that' enough  
  
Cecily: oh sorry  
  
Yanchi: okay, lets just get on with the game  
  
Cecily: okay (walks to her seat) alright let me see, (reads the cards) ooo ooo this is a good question, okay bachelors If I was sitting at a café all alone what would you say to get my attention? Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd walk over bend down and kiss you  
  
Cecily: yeah that would get my attention, bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #1: I'm gonna win (Cecily doesn't hear)  
  
Bachelor #2: (gives a mean look to Bachelor #1) I'd walk over and ask if I could sit down and start up a friendly conversation  
  
Cecily: Bachelor #1 you could learn a thing or two from Bachelor #2, Bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #2: I'm gonna win  
  
Bachelor #1: (shocked look on his face) grrrrrrr  
  
Bachelor #3: your not a killer right  
  
Cecily: uh no  
  
Bachelor #3: good, the last time I was on a girl tried to kill me  
  
Cecily: okay (weird look on her face)  
  
Bachelor: I'd probably say one of my pick up lines  
  
Cecily: like what  
  
Bachelor #3: uhhhhh (thinks for a minute) what's it like being the most beautiful girl in the café?  
  
Cecily: what's it like being the biggest liar in the world  
  
Crowd: oooo, you got dissed  
  
Cecily: take it from me pick up lines don't work  
  
Bachelor #1 & 2: ooooo, hahahaha, what a loser  
  
Bachelor #3: (blushes)  
  
Cecily: okay next question, What's your favorite fruit, Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: a strawberry  
  
Cecily: why  
  
Bachelor #1: because it reminds me of you baby, sweet and sexy  
  
Cecily: You think a strawberry is sexy  
  
Bachelor #1: no I meant that you where sexy  
  
Cecily: so why did you say a strawberry then  
  
Bachelor #1: because it's red and red is a sexy color  
  
Cecily: nice save, Bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: Mango  
  
Cecily: why  
  
Bachelor #2: cause mangos are soft and their sweet and their color is unique  
  
Cecily: lol that rhymes, Bachelor #3  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd say you where a orange  
  
Cecily: why  
  
Bachelor #3: cause I like oranges  
  
Cecily: (silence) and  
  
Bachelor #3: and… I think oranges are good  
  
Cecily: okay, uh lets move on to the next question, Do you wear boxers or briefs? Bachelor #1  
  
Bachelor #1: what are boxers and briefs  
  
Crowd: underwear you moron  
  
Bachelor #1: what is this underwear  
  
Cecily: uh I'll take that as neither  
  
Bachelor #1: oh your asking if I'm wearing any under garments, well let me check (pulls down his pants  
  
Crowd: hahahahaha, ewwwwwww  
  
Bachelor #1: nope  
  
Cecily: did you just take off your pants  
  
Bachelor #1: well their on know  
  
Cecily: that's just gross  
  
Yanchi: please try to restrain yourself from doing that again  
  
Cecily: bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #2: I really don't think that it is any of your business to know what I'm wearing  
  
Cecily: your right it isn't, it's good to know that somebody has some kind of pride  
  
Bachelor #1: you mean it was a trick question  
  
Cecily: yeah, Yanchi I think I found the perfect guy, Bachelor #2  
  
Bachelor #3: hey I didn't get to answer the question  
  
Cecily: you where off my list a long time ago  
  
Bachelor #3: oh  
  
Yanchi: okay then bachelor #2 come on over  
  
Guess who comes over, none other than Itey (he's sort of unknown)  
  
Itey: hey thanks for picking me  
  
Cecily: so what's your name  
  
Itey: Itey  
  
Cecily: wow that's a unique name, like mine  
  
Yanchi: you two must be made for each other  
  
Bachelor #1 comes over and it's Oscar  
  
Oscar: to bad you didn't pick me, we could have had a really great time, if you know what I mean  
  
Cecily: I don't even want to know what you mean  
  
Yanchi: neither do I  
  
Bachelor #3 comes over and it's Blink, he's fake crying  
  
Blink: you didn't even give me a chance  
  
Cecily: you know you can get a fake eye  
  
Blink: (stops fake crying) Yeah I know, but they look scary  
  
Yanchi: well I guess that's the end of this episode please join me again next time  
  
Yanchi goes backstage  
  
Assistant: Yanchi you got a phone call it's on line one  
  
Yanchi: okay thank you, (grabs the phone) hello  
  
Mush: hey Yanchi baby  
  
Yanchi: mush what do you want  
  
Mush: I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner  
  
Yanchi: if I say yes will you leave me alone  
  
Mush: yeah sure that is if you don't like tonight  
  
Yanchi: fine I'll go, what time  
  
Mush: I'll pick you up at eight okay  
  
Yanchi: okay, (puts down the phone), hey uh what's your name can you get Juliet on the phone  
  
Assistant: it's Jean, remember your sister  
  
Yanchi: oh right sorry Jean  
  
Jean: it's okay, here's the number  
  
Yanchi: thank you (starts dialing the number)  
  
Juliet: hello,  
  
Yanchi: Juliet are you busy tonight  
  
Juliet: no, but I have a felling that I will be  
  
Yanchi: okay well theirs this guy that keeps stalking me and I need you to go on a date with him  
  
Juliet: why me, oh is it because I kind of look like you  
  
Yanchi: amazing it's like you can read minds or something  
  
Juliet: yeah  
  
Yanchi: will you do it  
  
Juliet: how much  
  
Yanchi: 500 bucks, this means dinner a kiss you know the whole thing  
  
Juliet: okay, so when should I come over  
  
Yanchi: right know, my hair dresser, make up designer, and wardrobe assistant will be there  
  
Juliet: okay I'm leaving right know  
  
  
  
A/N: to find out what happens tune in for the next chapter. Lol. I'm evil to make you people wait. 


	10. the date

A/n: well this is the chapter when you find out what happens on that date. Lol. Please read and review. If you want to be in my fiction just leave a message.  
  
  
  
Yanchi's house  
  
Juliet: (knocks on the door) Yanchi I'm here where's my money  
  
Yanchi: I'm coming, just shut up (opens door)  
  
Juliet: Finally (walks in to see hair dresser, make up artist, and wardrobe  
  
Yanchi: chop, chop lets get started  
  
Hair dresser grabs Juliet and sits her down  
  
Hair dresser: when I'm through you'll look almost identical to Yanchi  
  
Yanchi: she better  
  
Make-up artist sets up her stuff  
  
Make-up artist: dang girl what is with your eyebrows they look like burts (he's a gay guy)  
  
Juliet: (blushes)  
  
Make-up Artist: ever heard of plucking  
  
Wardrobe: is this okay Yanchi darling (holds a beautiful shimmering black strapless dress)  
  
Yanchi: perfect, do you have the shoes  
  
Wardrobe: (holds a pair of the most beautiful black shoes you have ever seen) I've been in this businees for a long time (he's a guy)  
  
Yanchi: I know (smiles) I'm just a little nervous, what if this never work  
  
Make-up: girl, don't worry this will work or my name isn't Manuel Garcia  
  
Two-hours later  
  
Juliet: how do I look  
  
Yanchi: wow (looks her over) you look almost like me, except for one thing  
  
Juliet: what  
  
Yanchi: your eyes aern't the same color as mine, but we can fix that, Manuel  
  
Manuel comes over with a pair of blue contact lenses  
  
Yanchi: know you look like me  
  
Juliet: (changes her voice to match Yanchi's) Hi  
  
Hair dresser: she's good  
  
Yanchi: I know, okay he's going to be here any minute don't say anything that will want him to go on another date, okay  
  
Door bell rings  
  
Yanchi: Juliet go get the door  
  
Yanchi and the others hide  
  
Juliet: coming (runs to the door and opens it)  
  
Mush: wow (lip is hanging) Yanchi baby are you ready  
  
Juliet: Yes  
  
Mush and Juliet walk to his beat up Chevey  
  
Juliet: so where's your car  
  
Mush: your looking at it  
  
Juliet: (weird look on her face) oh  
  
Opens the door for her  
  
Juliet: no wonder Yanchi won't go out with him  
  
Mush: huh, did you say something  
  
Juliet: no  
  
Mush: okay, well I found this really great itialian restraunt  
  
Juliet: well at least where going somewhere good  
  
Mush: their something really different about you Yanchi  
  
Juliet: huh (starts sweating) uh must be my hair  
  
Mush: no, something else, oh well  
  
Juliet: phew  
  
Arrive at a dingy place, the sign says "Tibby's"  
  
Mush: here we are  
  
Juliet: here, I thought you said we where going to an Italian restraunt  
  
Mush: yeah this is the place, they serve spagetti and spagetti  
  
Juliet: cheap scape  
  
Mush: did you say something  
  
Juliet: uh I said it's a beautiful place  
  
Mush: yeah it is isn't it, well let's go inside (opens the door) ladies first  
  
Juliet: (walks in and is hit by the strong odor of unwashed flesh)  
  
Mush: mmmmm something smells good  
  
Juliet: (tries to breath)  
  
Mush pulls a chair for Juliet to sit in, the chair has food crumbs on it  
  
Juliet wipes it off and sits down.  
  
Mush: want a drink  
  
Juliet: sure  
  
Mush: two drinks here bartender (looks over at Yanchi and notices that she had a small scar on her neck) that's weird I never noticed that before  
  
Juliet: I think I'll go to the powder room  
  
Mush: (looks at her weird)  
  
Juliet: the bathroom  
  
Mush: oh yeah, it's over their  
  
Juliet: thanks (locks the door of the bathroom and takes out her cell)  
  
Back at Yanchi's place  
  
Yanchi: I'm finally going to get rid of him, yeah  
  
Phone starts ringing  
  
Yanchi: (grabs it) hello  
  
Juliet: Yanchi, it's me  
  
Yanchi: Juliet, what are you doing, you shouldn't be calling me  
  
Juliet: yeah, yeah whatever  
  
Yanchi: so how's the date  
  
Juliet: well it's been bad so far, he drives a crappy car and where at a crappy restraunt  
  
Yanchi: so  
  
Juliet: so I want to end this date early  
  
Yanchi: if you do that, there won't be anything for you  
  
Juliet: you better pay me  
  
Yanchi: you know I don't think I will, if you tell the truth he'll just get mad at me and won't talk to me, so that's good for me  
  
Juliet: why you little weasel  
  
Yanchi: bye (hangs up) I always win, I love myself  
  
Juliet: why that bitch, I'll show her (walks out and sits down)  
  
Mush: I was getting worried (drinks are already their)  
  
Juliet: awww how sweet (flutters her eye lashes)  
  
Mush: okay there's defiantly something wrong so what do you want to eat  
  
Juliet: I don't know maybe something we can share (in a seductive voice)(A/N: from know on her voice is going to be seductive)  
  
Mush: * Gulp * how about a pizza  
  
Juliet: okay  
  
Mush: can we have a pizza over here (smiles at Juliet) So what change your mind about me  
  
Juliet: well I always liked you, but I didn't want to be part of a scandol or something  
  
Mush: oh I think she really likes me  
  
Juliet: yeah, but now I'm okay with it so we can go out  
  
Mush: yeah that would be nice  
  
Juliet: sits closer to Mush  
  
Mush: (starts sweating)  
  
Juliet: (leans in closer) yeah that would  
  
Mush: (makes eye contact with Juliet)  
  
Jack comes over  
  
Jack: hey Mush  
  
Juliet: (backs away)  
  
Mush: (glares at Jack)  
  
Jack: what  
  
Mush gets up and drags Jack away  
  
Mush: I was just about to get kissed by Yanchi  
  
Jack: that's Yanchi  
  
Yanchi: yeah  
  
Jack: sorry to break it to you, but that aen't Yanchi  
  
Mush: (looks over at Juliet)  
  
Juliet: (waves and blows him a kiss) that jack looks real familiar  
  
Mush: (catches it) what do you mean  
  
Jack: I mean that isn't Yanchi, that is a girl that looks like Yanchi, I dated her once  
  
Mush: your just jealous  
  
Jack: go ask her then  
  
Mush: fine I will (walks over to Juliet) Yanchi Jack has this funny idea that your not Yanchi  
  
Juliet: oh know I remember he was that guy that I dated a couple of months ago, dam  
  
Why would he have an idea like that  
  
Mush: see Jack this is Yanchi, your just jealous cause she said yes  
  
Jack: (looks into his wallet and takes a picture out it has Jack putting his arm around what looks to be Yanchi) here is a picture of her and me  
  
Mush: (takes the pic and looks at it) no it can't be  
  
Juliet: oh crap  
  
Mush: (looks at the pic then back at Yanchi) Who are you (starts crying)  
  
Juliet: (weird look) Yanchi  
  
Mush: I knew their was something fishy about you  
  
Juliet: (changes her voice back to normal) okay so I'm not Yanchi, gos your such a cry baby and a cheap scape  
  
Jack: I told you Mush, so you need a ride back home  
  
Juliet: sure (walks out with Jack)  
  
Jack ruches back in  
  
Jack: I'll take that (grabs photo)  
  
Mush: (cries some more) why Yanchi, why  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm ending this chap here. Mush will probably be upset for a while, but he'll be okay. You'll have to read my future chaps to see what happens. 


	11. Mush drunk

A/n: I've started again, so read and review.  
  
Ring, ring Yanchi: huh what (looks at clock) Clock: 2:00 a.m. Ring, ring Yanchi: (grabs phone) hello Mush: why don't you love me? Yanchi: what Mush: why don't you love me? Yanchi: Mush is that you Mush: answer the question Yanchi: Mush are you drunk Mush: so what if I am Yanchi: Mush where are you Mush: in front of your house Yanchi: (gets up) what Mush: answer the question Yanchi: (turns on lights) Mush go home Mush: not until you answer the question Yanchi: (opens door, mush standing there) Mush go home Mush: (falls) Yanchi: oh my god Mush are you okay (carries mush to couch) Mush: yeah, yeah Yanchi: (sits) mush I'm calling a cab to take you home Mush: I mean I have a great body and I'm dam sexy, but why don't you like me Yanchi: your drunk, so I'll tell you, your just weird Mush: Weird Yanchi: yes weird, I mean you stalk me for goodness sake Mush: so stalking is bad Yanchi: yes stalking is bad Mush: what if I stopped stalking you Yanchi: then I might like you Mush: (lifts eyebrow) really Yanchi: I said maybe Mush: oh Yanchi: yeah Mush: (falls asleep) Yanchi: (grabs blankets and puts it on him) Good night (walks to her room and locks the door, just in case) Mush: (wakes up, walks to Yanchi's room, flips out a key and opens the door, lays next to Yanchi) Yanchi: (turns over) oh Chris Mush: Chris Yanchi: Chris your so hot Mush: (leans over and kisses Yanchi) Yanchi: (smiles, wakes up) ahhhhh, what are you doing in my bed, get out Mush: I love you Yanchi Yanchi: get out or I'll call the cops Mush: okay, okay I'm leaving Yanchi: get out Mush: so if I stop stalking you, you'll like me Yanchi: get out (throws pillow) Mush: I'll take that as a no  
  
A/n: well I couldn't think of anything else to write. I want this to end soon. 


End file.
